A True Cause For Celebration
by HecateA
Summary: Fireworks and a break from camp chores aside, they don't usually celebrate the Fourth of July. Percy, however, thinks that this year's is special.


**Author's Note: **Well, Americans, it's the Fourth of July. There's that. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Rick Riordan owns everything here, including my soul

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Shipping War; Summer Bingo; Tasty Yandras

**Individual Challenge(s): **Wise Seaweed; Summer Vacation; Shipmas; Mountain Dwellers; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Celebration); Themes and Things B (Joy); Neurodivergent; Rian-Russo Inversion; In a Flash

**Representation(s): **Summer Vacation at Camp

**Bonus challenge(s):** NA

**Tertiary bonus challenge: **NA

**Word Count: **743

* * *

_**Summer Bingo entry information:**_

**Space Address: **2B

**Prompt: **Lake

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase (Wise Seaweed)

**List (Prompt): **Spring Medium 1 (Rowboat Date)

* * *

**A True Cause For Celebration **

Percy grabbed her hand as she lead the Athena Cabin out of the Dining Hall.

"Come with me," he said, squeezing his fingers around hers. He looked like he was just about to overflow with jitters and energy, and there was that little extra spark in his eyes that gave him away whenever he was particularly excited or planning something—the one that made them seem greener. His backpack was slung over his shoulder, too. _That _was always a sign.

"I'm with my siblings," she told him.

"What, like we'll get lost?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, they won't get lost. You're literally the smart cabin," he grinned, tugging at her hand.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but, glancing back at Malcolm with a raised eyebrow one more time to confirm that this was okay, left to follow Percy to wherever on Earth (or even off the Earth) he was bringing her.

She followed him through the crowd of campers spreading their blankets on the ground, trying to grab good spots to watch the Fourth of July fireworks. Word around camp was that the Hephaestus cabin had really outdone itself this year and Percy himself had been really excited for their display. She was somewhat surprised when he completely walked past the beach and dragged her further away, until she saw him making his way towards the boathouse. A single canoe hadn't been put away after the day's activities. No; had been taken out again and decorated with fairy lights.

"You can't be serious."

"What?"

"You know how strict Cabin 9 is about everyone staying in the safe zone when they're launching fireworks," Annabeth told him.

"I sort of reminded them that my dad was the god of, well, water, and then they were cool with letting me get on the lake," Percy said.

"That's not accurate."

"Well, _some _water," Percy said. "97% of water."

"Chiron would have their heads," Annabeth said.

"I think Chiron is too tired to fight this particular fight," Percy grinned. He swung his bag off his shoulder and handed it to her. "Get in, Wise Girl."

He kicked off his flip-flops and pushed the canoe into the water. She rolled up the cuffs of her jeans and kicked off her sneakers and socks before wading into the lake and climbing in. He pushed them away, hopped in, and took control of the paddles. As the evening settled in, the canoe lake was peaceful and tranquil. Not a dryad was stirring, so to speak.

"Don't you want to know what's in the bag?" Percy asked.

"I'll bite," she smiled. She loved how much attention he'd obviously poured into this. He could get this impossibly sweet, sometimes. Unzipping the bag revealed a bag of chips, a six-pack of beer, a pack of Skittles, a spare blanket, and the Berkeley University sweatshirt she'd practically been living in.

"There's bug spray somewhere in there too," Percy said. Apparently they'd reached the spot he'd wanted them in, because he stopped paddling. The canoe bobbed gently on the water, and Percy repositioned himself in the canoe so that they were sitting together—a feat that would not physically happen without tipping the boat were he not the son of Poseidon. She kept that to herself and pulled on her hoody, spreading the blanket over their knees as he dug into their stash of snacks.

"What's the occasion?" she asked.

"Other than the Fourth of July?" Percy asked. He took a sip and look around. "Well, I love you."

"Not a special occasion," she said.

"You're right, that's just my life," he said. "Really, it's that these are our first fireworks during which we aren't actively on a quest to save the world, or dreading an incoming war to save the world. We get to just sit back and enjoy the show. I thought that that was special. A real reason to celebrate, you know?"

"I suppose it is," Annabeth smiled. "Believe me, I'm not complaining."

"I did bring extra Skittles to make them happy in case you would, but I kept them in another pouch as a last resort."

She elbowed him before snuggling up against him again. He settled his chin on top of his forehead.

"I guess it is nice not to be saving the world."

"We're not allowed to have nice things, Wise Girl. Tap on wood."

"Knock on wood."

"Does it matter? Get to the wood, _quick." _

She laughed and tapped on the canoe's edge.


End file.
